


永生挚爱第十一章（车）

by DRD124



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRD124/pseuds/DRD124





	永生挚爱第十一章（车）

Bucky显然被逗乐了，顺势坐上车去，撑着下巴看他。Steve本打算前去驾驶座的，被这么一盯，反倒有些不好意思起来。方才的模样绝对很傻，Steve暗自懊恼，不自觉的涨红了耳根。这一切细节都被Bucky捕捉到了，心情愈加愉悦起来。他向前探身，双手抓住某位金发猛男的衬衣领口，朝着自己的方向一拽便毫不犹豫的吻了上去。后者显然是懵了圈儿，见人毫无动作，甚至嘴唇都不带张的，Bucky瞬间感到不爽，手臂一用力便将人拖进了车。

Steve这下可算回过神了。他几乎是立刻回吻，用双手扶住Bucky的脸颊。可他不确信自己是否该进行本能的下一步——他生怕吓到他的Bucky，把自己也当成和Pierce一样的变态。可热恋中的人似乎总有什么思想纽带黏连着，James立马考虑到同一点，便主动握住他的手放至自己的腰扣上。还有什么更明显的暗示吗？Steve的内心像是渐渐吹起一只小气球般兴奋，他解开那条做工精良的腰带，又应付掉Bucky的白马甲，褪下碍事的裤子；Bucky也没闲着，试图以同样的手段对付Steve，但却在解开他的裤裆时改了主意，不轻不重的揉上那个鼓包。“你那玩意儿可真是该死的大……”Bucky半是不服气的感慨着。“你会喜欢的，Buck.”“别一本正经的说这种粗鄙的话！”青年闻言立刻红透了脸颊大叫，后者轻笑，爱抚只着衬衣的鹿仔：“可你知道，我本来就是个俗人。”

两人在车厢内紧缠在一起，连绵不绝的粗喘使这狭小的空间急剧升温。Steve努力的用嘴服侍着Bucky，手指也不闲着，早就挤进了后穴，一下一下的扩张着。 Bucky的一腿被Steve抬高架在肩上，而另一条腿则探下去，不示弱的踩弄Steve的挺立。他认为自己已经踩揉的不轻，可事实上他早就软了身子，动作同爱抚着那儿无异。快感像小溪潺潺流过身体，连绵不断，浸润着初尝人事的青年。Steve抬眼望去，只见他的心上人面颊潮红，眯起眼睛来满足的轻哼。他的呼吸急促而色情，衬衣大敞，不整的挂在身上……Steve猝然发觉自己在回忆平时的Bucky，礼服西装笔挺干净，没有一丝多余褶皱，浑身被衣物包裹的严实得体。他对上流社会那群贪慕名利和荣华富贵的懒人总是冷淡至极，超越了禁欲，更像个毫无反应的机器，极其却唯独在自己身边时会露出笑容……

“老天，你在想什么？”

Bucky对脚下的胀大反应着实一惊。Steve回过神，望着那双雾气弥漫的绿眸，没有回答。他低下头去，给了Bucky一个极其认真的深喉，借机转移注意力，将手指增加到了三根。Bucky一下子哼出声来，无助的抓住Steve的头发，本能的不愿让他离开。他能感受到体内的手指微微张开，不断开拓自己的身体。“啊……Steve……”Bucky呢喃，只觉得身体轻飘飘，酥酥麻麻，他突然感到不难理解某些人对性的执着。

可Steve显然不会那么轻易的结束。他抬起头，刻意缓慢的顺着柱身退出，最终在敏感的顶端留下一吻。没等Bucky反应过来，他就将那双长腿全都驾到肩头，直冲进去。Bucky只觉得自己下身要裂开了，一时连叫也叫不出，无助的大口喘息着来试图缓解。身体似乎才渐渐反应过来，后穴开始像是被火烧灼一般难受，甚至逼出了生理性的眼泪——要知道Rumlow几乎把他训练的从不在乎身体的感觉。它太粗了，和手指完全不一样，严重的排异感令人头晕。Steve立马就注意到了Bucky的不适，心疼至极，又不敢贸然造成二次伤害，小心翼翼的要缓慢退出去。“是我不好，Bucky，我太冲动了，我这就……”“不，”Bucky深吸一口气，平复呼吸，双手抓住他的肩头：“不。我可以承受的，Steve……吻我。”“好。”Steve将左手垫在Bucky脑后，细细的轻吻着，足像对待一位体弱的淑女一般，用充分的绅士风度去征得对方的同意，直到贝齿微张才进去与舌缠绵。Steve的右手也没闲着，爱抚过Bucky的胸膛、左臂连接处，顺着腰线下移，又拂过腹肌，最终穿过那片秘密丛林，紧握住茎身抚慰起来，缓解Bucky对疼痛的注意力。这一招显然很是受用，Steve感觉到身下之人一点一点的放松下来，甚至溢出几声无意识的呻吟。是时候了，他想着，一边重新慢慢深入。Bucky感受到那根肉棒在自己体内缓慢抽插，却不再像方才那般疼痛，尽管下体仍旧火辣辣的，却带着一丝微妙的满足感。

很快，这种满足感就取代了不适，令人忍不住想索求更多。Bucky将双腿挪到Steve的腰侧，盘踞之上，令他们的结合更紧。Steve本就隐忍着自己的欲望，这一动作无疑是在挑战他的理智，可Bucky不知道Steve的想法，只是出于本能，主动挺腰。理智之弦无疑被这一动作生生崩断，Steve再也忍不住，将Bucky紧抱在怀中，大力插干起来。初经人事的穴道哪经得起这般操弄？何况Steve还是一位经过改造的实验人类！强烈的快意铺天盖地的袭来，Bucky受不了的蹬着腿挣扎，却只是牵动到更多敏感带。Steve很快就找到了让Bucky更为舒服的姿势，一边着迷的吸吮爱人的舌尖，将他的尖叫堵在嘴中。货舱依旧是安静旷大的，可谁都不知道，在偏僻角落的一座车厢中，有着怎样刺激香艳的经历，以至车窗玻璃都蒙上一层水雾。若是此时有人把耳朵贴到车门上，准会羞红了脸又浮想联翩，毕竟那里有着一声声被闷住的呻吟和肉体撞击的啪响，被嫩穴的水声润色。

——————TBC——————


End file.
